The present invention relates to reversing chamber fluidic oscillators of the type in which a reversing chamber oscillator issues discrete pulses of fluid in alternation from two or more outlet openings as disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,636 for example, which is incorporated herein by reference.